


If You Believe

by bluuemoon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (aka half human half fairy), /slow build, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Same-sex relationships, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Socially Awkward MC, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, main character is a fae-touched human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluuemoon/pseuds/bluuemoon
Summary: With the death of his human sister, fae-touched Roosevelt Beck leaves from his hiding within the Hidden Woods to take over the farm of his human family to not only take on a whole new life of his own, but to preserve the honor of the good person he had never met in all his life.The life of a farmer wasn't something this man was prepared for, but the towns people made him feel things he never felt with the fae. Something that made him believe that he was more than a freak of nature.[Updates will happen at random since my motivation is less than superb]





	If You Believe

Winter nights in the valley were quiet, nothing but the faint splash of the ocean waves and the chirping crickets being heard. It was nights like this that he adored, the nights where everyone else in the woods had gone off into their own little home and not come back to him until the morning. Especially the nights where he sat in the opening of the Hidden Woods, snow coming down in a gentle flurry that piled into his tousled white hair.

He pressed his back against the stone statue of an elderly man, eroded by time and adorning a cap of snow. Perhaps, in a different time, he would have hidden within the warmth of a treetop home, cowering from the cold that surrounded him from all sides. However, where his peers found a dead winter, he found a home between worlds. A place where he would be safe from the stress of the worlds he was torn between, and a place where he could be himself without feeling ashamed.

He sighed with a little pout, the warm breath turning white in front of him.  He chuckled weakly and reached a hand out, palm up to collect snow in his hand. He clenched his grip, snow during to water in his hand with a faint crunching sound echoing in the opening he sat within.

Dropping the water into the snow, the relatively short man stood slowly. Out stretching his arms, he arched his back with a satisfying pop as paper-thin, soft blue and transparent wings unfolded themselves against his back and stretched out with his arms. They were supported by dark blue translucent frames that shuttered in the snowfall. The ombre from blue to white within the spirals of his wings reflected the moonlight into the pond water several feet from him. They weren’t too large, the farthest tips reaching just pass his fingertips as he stood in the opening of the forest.

Softly, he let his fairy wings droop as he carefully made his way back into the forest, gradually shrinking in size as he walked until he was only about five inches tall. The fae’s wings carried him to a miniscule home carved into the trunk of a might oak tree. Returning the wings to a drooping position, he started towards a pile of still green leaves that he called his bed when he was met with his elder brother, who looked mighty furious at his late return.

“Where have you been, Roosevelt?!” His brother, Basil, questioned with his hand son his hips. His red wings flared with his irritation, quivering with speed comparable to a humming bird. “You know to stay inside during full moons!”

Shrugging pass his brother; Roosevelt crossed his arms in a wee act of defiance. “You know, just because father passed doesn’t mean that you need to watch me so carefully.”

Basil’s face end bright red with rage, grabbing Roosevelt’s shoulder to turn him around with a burning touch. “How can you act so carelessly?! You don’t even know what is out there- “

Roosevelt’s hand shot up, grabbing his brother’s wrist with his wings shaking to life. The opposite touches of fire and water caused Basil’s wrist to sizzle, resulting in the elder fae yanking his hand back with a yelp.

“I know _exactly_ what is out there, Basil.” Turning once more, Roosevelt dropped down to his makeshift bed with his legs crossed underneath him. “She passed today. I felt it.”

Basil looked up, holding his injured wrist with a now startled expression. “Who died?”

Roosevelt looked over his shoulder, an annoyed glint in his eyes. “Andrea. Who else would I care about?”

“Your sister? Why should you care? You haven’t even spoken to her; you weren’t even there when she was born.” Basil scowled, walking away from Roosevelt to plop down into his own bed.

“Of course I wasn’t. I can’t just watch a human woman give birth, that’s disgusting. _Anyways,_ I’m going to leave tomorrow.”

“Why? What else happened? You know that no one wants you to leave Roose-“

“ _Bullshit!_ No one here cares for me. None of the other fae care for a fae-touched.” Roosevelt paused, looking up at the ceiling with his arms still crossed over his slim chest. “I’m going to her farm. I don’t want her home to be disgraced.”

Basil didn’t reply at first. He stared at Roosevelt’s trembling wings, watching his half brother quake and rock slightly. “Why would you want to go there? There’s a village of humans and- “

“Stop pretending I’m not one of them, Basil!” Roosevelt’s wings pulled him off the floor, whipping around to face his brother with tears in his eyes. “You know as well as I do that we don’t share the same mother. Mine was _human_ , Basil! I don’t want… I-…” He faltered, clutching his arms to his chest as his wings dropped him back down onto the floor. “I don’t want to live the rest of my life not knowing what they’re like. What any of them are like.”

Basil rose from his bed, carefully making his way over to Roosevelt. Gingerly, he reached out to cup Roosevelt’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the blue spiraling markings on the left half of his face. “They aren’t safe, Roosevelt. I worry for you, I really do. But, if you want to explore that side of yourself, I can’t really stop you, can I?”

Roosevelt reached up to hold onto Basil’s arm, careful to not press water against the heat of his full blooded fae brother. He stared down at the red markings body shaking as he choked on the pain of fighting back tears. “I’ll come back if it’s terrible. I won’t tell anyone, it’s not hard to hide the wings.” Looking back up, he gave a trembling smile with a slight tilt of his head. “I won’t be gone forever.”

Basil didn’t reply, just pulling the smaller fae into a tight hug. He was careful to not touch the other’s wings, wrapping his arms around his body protectively. “You better come back. I don’t want to lose you too.”

Roosevelt flinched at the sudden hug, but returned the touch, hiding his face in Basil’s shoulders. “Yeah… When the moon sets, I’ll head out. It’s not far at all, just outside the forest.”

Basil didn’t reply at all, he just nodded against Roosevelt and held him close until Roosevelt stopped trembling.

 ~*~

With the rise of the sun the next day, Roosevelt had packed up all his essentials in a woven bag that Basil made for him, stepping out his tree home to return to his human size, which was a solid five feet, seven inches tall. Rolling his shoulders, he whispered words of an ancient language that made his wings vanish against his back. Turning, he faced his brother, who remained in his six-inch-tall form.

“Take care of father’s home, Basil. I know it’s all you have left.”

Basil smiled up at him, saluting before flying back into the small carved out home. Roosevelt patted the trunk, chuckling when he heard Basil’s startled shriek from within the wood.

Trudging through the snow, Roosevelt exited the woods and wandered into a small town, taking a deep breath and walking barefoot to where he felt that an elderly man and a middle aged woman would be waiting for someone to take the deed to the Beck family farm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever real fic! I would really appreciate some criticism, since my grammar is kinda bad. Thankies!


End file.
